An Unlikely Hero
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Who would've thought the brash, violent, criminally raised Melissa could ever be a hero in training?
1. Chapter 1

Robert was in jail, Melissa was dating Dick. Like was going alright for the Gotham bred girl. It was slow though. Currently, Melissa was stretched out on her bed writing about her boredom. After filling the page with abstract thoughts, she turned to a blank page and began to speculate about being a superhero. That's when it dawned on her. She COULD be a hero if she wanted to. Eagerly she grabbed her sketchbook. Opening it to a blank page she drew several different versions of a costume. Then at least five drawings later she had one she liked. It was a hybrid between Harley and Ivy's costumes. It consisted of Harley's mask, leggings, and boots with Ivy's one piece and gloves. Her color scheme was going to be green and black.

She could see everything so clearly in her mind. What her weapons of choice would be, her costume, everything except her name. It was time to call Dick and ask what he thought.

…...

* * *

"I think it's a great idea,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could even train you,"

That sounded great. So, Dick picked her up an hour later. Once they arrived at the Bat Cave, Melissa dropped her bag into a nearby chair and proceeded to show off her designs to her boyfriend.

"Nice work Firecracker,"

"I can't think of a name,"

Dick rubbed his chin in deep thought before snapping his fingers.

"What?"

"How about Thalia Bloom?"

"I like that," Melissa applauded with a smirk before walking over and kissing Dick on the nose.

"That's all I get?"

"For now,"

"Okay, well let's make your costume, shall we?"

"We shall Bird Boy."

The two worked on the costume for at least two hours before Melissa got to try it on. When she stepped out in costume Dick gave a whistle of approval.

"Thank you, Thank You,"

"Now, what you like to work on first?"

"What do you want to work on?"

"Hand to hand combat?"

"Hit me,"

…..

* * *

After a few months, Melissa was fighting crime. She occasionally teamed up with Nightwing but not often. Right now, Thalia sat perched on a rooftop observing the people below. Her hair which was always tied up when fighting crime was whipping about in the wind. The wind was cold feeling not that Thalia cared. She was a little busy at the moment after all. The night was oddly quiet so, Thalia found herself sketching in a little notebook she always carried with her. The night sky glittered with stars that looked like holes poked in a velvet blanket. Thalia looked up at the sound of gunshots. Gang violence, nine times out of ten it was gang violence. Thalia leaped from the roof, gliding down on a vine she had at the ready. The vines were stronger than steel, her very own scientific creation they wouldn't rot or break so they were always safe to use. Once her feet touched the ground she took off. She followed the sounds of the shots and subsequent screams.

Thaila found the scene of the crime in an alleyway. Hidden in the shadows she assessed the situation and recalled her training with Dick before rushing into action. There were four teenage boys not much older than herself, a blonde-haired girl and a baby. The boys were having what appeared to be a shootout while the girl was forced to watch, most likely a hostage. One of the boys had been shot in the leg but was wielding his gun still. First things first, neutralize the problem. From her hiding place, she poured a vial of the vine mixture out. It erupted out of the ground, thorns glinting in the faint light. Grabbing the vines, she twisted it into a makeshift lasso which she used to grab the guns.

When the boys noticed her, they rushed towards her in anger only to see her kick their weapons away. When they got close enough Thalia whipped out her mallet and swung at them in warning.

"You think that thing scares us girlie?" The taller one said while his partner collapsed back onto a nearby crate. The gash on his leg bleeding still.

"Now, now, boys we don't have to do this the hard way," Thaila said coolly.

"I wanna,"

"You're hospital bill then,"

Thaila wasn't fazed by three opponents. In fact, she welcomed a challenge. These boys were nothing more than egotistical jerks. She had encountered plenty of people like them. She wasn't caught off guard once by their blows and she never backed down. The leader charged at her, thinking quickly Thaila hopped onto the top of the dumpster nearby where she then blew fast acting itching powder in his face. The teenager dropped to the ground allowing Thalia to subdue him with ease. She then put the injured boy out of his misery by using sleep spores. The two boys that were left tried to attack from behind but one quick punch to the face and a kick to the stomach had them on the ground faster than the Flash. With all four of the boys knocked out thanks to sleep spores Thaila signaled the police and turned her attention to the girl and her baby. She undid the binds quickly and checked them over for any notable injuries. Finding none she turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can-can you stay with us until the cops arrive?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

When Thaila's nightly patrol finally ended she swung by Wayne Manor to see Dick and fill him in on her latest exploits as was custom.

"You sure had one heck of a night," he commented when she'd finished.

"Tell me about it,"

"Why don't you change and then we'll have a late dinner?"

"Sounds fantastic"

...

* * *

 **Please leave a review. This although shorter than I would like was months in the making. I hope I did well**


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

Melissa smacked her alarm so hard it nearly fell off of her nightstand. It was time to get ready for school. Melissa begrudgingly slid out of her nice warm bed and stood. Somehow, Melissa still managed to stay on top of her schooling despite her nightly crime fighting. Melissa slunk to her closet and pulled it open. After dressing in her usual Hex Girls shirt, jeans, combat boots and, leather jacket she went in search of food. Oh, how she needed food! Luckily for her, Jenny was in the middle of making pancakes and bacon, the sizzling sound of bacon was heaven to her ears. The young girl lazily plopped into her seat at the kitchen table before resting her head in her hands.

"So, how'd your job go last night _Thalia_?" Jenny asked without turning from the stove.

"Eh, okay," Melissa mumbled.

"Want some coffee? Sounds like you need it,"

"If you wouldn't mind,"

"Sure thing,"

Jenny placed Melissa's Robin themed coffee cup in front of her. The sight of steaming hot coffee with whipped cream on top was beautiful. Melissa didn't waste any time in grabbing it and chugging the contents like her life depended upon it. Soon afterward she was shoveling breakfast into her mouth.

"You'll choke if you don't chill out," Jenny warned her.

Melissa swallowed her food before responding.

"I'm sorry it's just really good,"

"Well, slow down,"

"Okay,"

Once she'd had finished breakfast, Melissa sat on the couch and channel surfed until she had to go. She was surprised and pleased by a news report she had stumbled across. The same girl from the night before was vividly recalling how Thalia had come to the rescue of her and her child. It wasn't often that Melissa got credited. Most of the time she was considered one of Batman's helpers, his protege. While that may have been true to some extent she was her own hero.

"Shaggy's here Melissa,"

It was time to go.

…...

* * *

School dragged on and on and on. Melissa desperately wanted the final bell to ring. She wanted to go home. Go home and prepare that is. When the final bell did ring Melissa raced down the steps, her backpack swinging behind her. She met Shaggy at the bottom and proceeded to race Scooby to the ban. She won and happily collapsed inside, fanning herself wildly.

"Impressive Melissa," Shaggy said as he climbed in.

"Thank you,"

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Velma questioned confusedly.

"Well, I've got a date tonight,"

That didn't count as a lie did it? Melissa didn't think so.

"Then I suppose we should hurry,"

"Yes, please,"

Once she was at home Melissa sped through her homework before turning to her sketchbook. She had time to kill until Dick picked her up for training. The life of a superhero was a never-ending task but that did not mean that Melissa had to give up her favorite hobby. Besides, how else show she releases all of her frustrations without beating the snot out of someone? Melissa knew no other way. She turned to a half-finished sketch of the new Robin Tim Drake. She had met Tim on a few occasions and he was a nice kid.

She got so lost in her work that she failed to notice her door being opened by a smirking Dick. He stealthily snuck behind his girlfriend and snatched the sketchbook from her hands.

"Hey!" Melissa cried out as she turned to face the thief.

"Hello to you as well Firecracker," Dick smirked.

"Give me back my sketchbook,"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret it,"

"Why?"

"Oh, just give it already!"

"Why should I?"

"I knock you out if you don't,"

"Yeah right,"

Melissa swung her fist which was caught by her still grinning boyfriend. Dick then pulled Melissa so that she fell into him. Laughing a little he wrapped a supportive arm around her waist as he handed her the sketchbook.

"Come on let's go," he laughed.

"Right behind you,"

* * *

 **please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arkham was eerily quiet for once. All of the inmates made no noise, no movement as if they were waiting for something. Which unbeknownst to the guards they were in fact, waiting. As the clock struck seven it happened the Joker opened all the cells of Arkham remotely. The Clown Prince of Crime strode through the chaotic halls with confidence. What was a prince without his princess? The joker came to a stop in front of Harley's cell wear the blonde was still stretched out on her bed as if the chance of freedom hadn't just waltzed in.

"Harley, sweetie what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"No,"

"No? Did you say no? HA, what a joke,"

"It's no joke Mr. J I'm stayin' put,"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'VE HAD ENOUGH! All of your empty promises, your abuse everything! I'm staying here and getting help like I shoulda done a long time ago,"

what happened next was a painful blur to Harley that involved broken bones, bruises and stab wounds courtesy of the Joker. Harley laid motionless bleeding out on the floor of her cell when Ivy ran passed. Ivy quickly backtracked and applied all of her knowledge to helping her bestie. All Ivy could hear was the maniacal laughter of the Joker as he sauntered away but she could've cared less at this point. She had to help Harley.

…...

* * *

Later,

Melissa was having a bit of a lazy day and had not heard about the madness at Arkham. Instead, she was happily at work in her studio painting the walls. She wasn't just painting the walls no, she was telling a story and the walls were her canvas. She was so intently focussed that she almost didn't hear the phone ring almost that is. She grabbed it after rinsing the spraypaint from her hands.

"Hello?"

"Melissa,"

"Ivy, what's wrong?" Melissa questioned upon hearing the distressed tone of Ivy's voice.

"Well, it's Harley,"

"And?"

Ivy then told Melissa the gruesome details of the events that had transpired earlier that day causing Melissa to go pale with shock and worry.

"I'll be there shortly,"

Jenny was gone to work and Melissa didn't have time to call for a ride. Man, she really needed her own car! So, hurriedly, she found the cash to pay for a train ticket. Off she went ruining wildly to the station and bounding onto the train. The train couldn't get there fast enough. Once her feet touched Gotham soil she shot to Arkham like a bullet. She stopped only long enough to be cleared by the guards. She rushed to the medical wing and the sight she saw horrified her. Harley was unconscious, battered, bruised. There were bandages around her torso and she was hooked to several different machines.

"You know if Ivy hadn't found her when she did Harley would be well, gone," one doctor commented.

"The Joker did all of this?"

"Yeah,"

Melissa snapped. Turning on her heel she stormed down the corridor with a look that could kill on her face.

"Lissa, Lissa wait!" Ivy cried trying to stop Melissa before she did something bad.

Melissa didn't hear her though and soon, Thalia Bloom was swinging through the streets of Gotham on a hunt for The Joker. She was going to end this.

…...

* * *

The rest of Gotham's heroes had their hands' full rounding up the escaped convicts but they'd done it.

"Now, to catch the Joker," Nightwing commented.

"You better hurry, or he might not be alive when you find him", Ivy said as they passed her.

What's that supposed to mean?", Batman asked suspiciously.

"He tried to take Harley with him in the escape, but she finally found the strength to refuse him", Ivy told them. "He beat her up really bad I found her and kept her stable until help arrived. She's still critical. I can only imagine what Melissa thought when she came to see her earlier. That girl stormed out of here looking scarier than YOU, Batman. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't from in here."

"How long ago did this happen?" Nightwing questioned urgently.

"Almost two hours," Ivy said.

"Come on we've got to hurry," Nightwing cried.

"Is she crazy?! He'll kill her!", Batgirl said as they ran to their vehicles.

"That's not what i'm afraid of", Dick responded darkly as he mounted his bike.

"Then what-"

"You're afraid SHE'LL kill HIM." Tim cried

…...

* * *

The casino. In a way this made sense. After all, Joker's Wild Casino had been built using the Joker as inspiration even if it was merely a sham to pocket insurance money. One quick check back at The Bat Cave had revealed that partial power had been restored in the past few hours. So, as quiet as Batman himself Thalia entered and using a mallet of her one subdued every single one of The Joker's goons. She then moved on to find The Joker still setting the traps for Batman and company. She leaped from the rafters without a second thought and quickly made her presence known.

"And what's this? A bargain-basement Harley?", he laughed "Go back to clown college, kid, and I'll give an audition in a few years!"

"Harley is my SISTER, you FREAK!", the young woman before him snarled. Then she charged, throwing explosive marbles at him as she prepared to swing her giant mallet! "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Just like that Joker was on the defensive. For several minutes Thalia had the upper hand. Soon, however, Joker started to see just how alike Thalia's fighting style was to Harley and he quickly turned the tables on her. She was relentless and wouldn't dare back down. One kick to the stomach and a blow to her face, however, had Thalia hitting the ground faster than the Flash.

"Face it, Kiddo! I taught Harley EVERYTHING she knew!", he sneered as he sprayed her with Joker gas. "You lost this fight before you even started!"

"Harley wasn't my only big sis, CLOWN!", she said as she rose from the cloud of gas. "Poison Ivy gave me the cure to your stupid laughing gas a long time ago!"

Then switching to her Ivy-inspired weapons Thalia chucked spores at him.

Tears of a clown! No fair!", the Joker chokes, dropping to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Thalia wasted no time in binding in vines with razor-sharp thorns. The Joker's face remained unchanged.

"I remember you now", he giggled. "Harley Mentioned you a few times; a street-kid she and Ivy took in and raised. One heck of a joke, wouldn't you say?"

Thalia neared him with her weapon. A deadly-looking thorn no doubt crafted by Ivy herself.

"SHUT UP! Don't you DARE say her name after what you did to her!", she shouted, holding the thorn to his throat. "This thorn contains the deadliest, most concentrated poison Ivy ever made. There's NO antidote and it kills PAINFULLY. This breaks your skin, and you'll die screaming within the hour!"

The Joker blinked. Then he chuckled, and it grew into his fully insane laughter which caused Thalia to growl with anger.

"DO YOU THINK I'M KIDDING?!"

"Nope! Not at all! I know you're completely serious! And it's hilarious! A wannabe-hero, raised by criminals, about to commit murder for revenge! This is the greatest joke of the year!", the Joker laughed, then his eyes narrowed. "But where's the punchline? Come on...DO IT! You know you want to. You know Ivy wouldn't hesitate."

Just as she was about to end the Joker the door was blown off its hinges by Nightwing who was quickly followed by Batman, Batgirl, and Robin.

"DON'T DO IT THALIA," Nightwing shouted.

"And why shouldn't I?" Thalia responded her eyes glaring holes into the still grinning Joker.

"Because you know this isn't right. I know you're upset but this isn't going to change things. You'll go to jail just like your sisters did before you and you and I both know that they wouldn't want you to,"

Thalia growled putting her weapon away before undoing The Joker's binds.. she turned away as the villain stood up and dusted himself off.

"I knew you didn't have the guts, " he told her.

Thalia let out an ear-busting scream as she picked up her fallen Mallet and swung it at the clown effectively knocking him out cold.

Her shoulders slumped in exhaustion and guilt at her actions. Then she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, it's all over now," Nightwing soothed as he engulfed her in a much-needed hug.

"I-i"

"It's alright, it's alright. I nearly did the same thing once,"

"You did?"

"Yeah, come on we'll go back to the Batcave and I'll tell you about it,"

"Okay,"

* * *

 **That was a blast to write! The idea for this chapter was given to me by** **DRAGONDAVE45. I hope I did it justice. Anway, if you want to know where Melissa's studio came from you'll have to read _Firecrackers and Bird Boys_ to find out. Please leave a review for me **


	4. Chapter 4

Months later.

Melissa jumped at the sound of her cell phone. Groggily she fumbled for it. She finally found it and pulled it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Melissa, it's Ivy,"

"Oh, hey Ivy. How's Harley doing?"

"Much better. You should come see her,"

"I'll be there soon,"

:"I heard about the beating you gave the Joker a while back,"

"Yeah?"

"Nice job he's steered clear of Harley since he got back,"

"Glad to hear it,"

With that, the conversation ended and Melissa hurried to get ready. She smirked of course. she had to tell her sisters, after all, any knowledgeable person would realize where her inspiration lied. Ivy was honored even after Melissa had explained how if they ever got out Melissa wouldn't just let them run wild. Ivy understood and assured her that Harley would as well. After getting ready for the day Melissa marked the day off on her calendar. School had ended roughly a week ago much to Melissa's immense relief. Now she wouldn't have to worry about school. The seventeen-year-old happily grabbed a fast breakfast and headed for her car. The car, a shiny red convertible had been a birthday present from Dick. A much-needed and much-loved birthday gift at that.

So, after texting Jenny to inform her of where she was headed Melissa was off to Gotham. In truth, she went to Gotham as often as she could. Daily training sessions, visits to her sisters and dates with her boyfriend were all the reasoning she needed. Soon, she was pulling into Arkham and after being waved through security she made a mad dash for the medical bay. She delighted to see Harley being escorted out when she got there.

"Harley!"

"Melissa, oh I'm so happy to see you!" Harley cried as Melissa rushed to embrace her.

The two walked right to the visiting rooms where they were soon joined by Ivy.

"So, school ended," Melissa informed them.

"How'd you do?" Ivy asked.

"I brought my report card" Melissa responded pulling her report card out of her jacket pocket.

Ivy looked at it intently before passing it to Harley.

"Nice Job Lissa," Harley applauded.

"Thanks,"

"If you keep this up you'll graduate with any pick of schools," Harley continued.

"That would be nice,"

"Yes, it would,"

The three talked for another hour before Melissa had to take her leave in order to be on time for her training session. When she got to Wayne Manor Dick was waiting on her outside.

"Hey, Bird Boy what's eating at you today?"

"Melissa come inside there's something we need to talk about"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No,"

"Then why are you all serious and vague? Last I checked that was Batman's thing,"

"Just come on,"

Melissa followed Dick inside unsure of what was so serious. Once in the Batcave Melissa was surprised to discover not only Batman but also Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman! Her favorite hero.

"Hello Melissa, I've heard a lot about you," Wonder woman said as Melissa sat down.

"Am I in trouble?" Melissa couldn't help but ask.

"No, not at all,"

"Then what's with all the seriousness?"

"Well, we want you to join the Young Justice team,"

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa was stunned. _Her_ join the Young Justice team. The backup justice league. The best way to train as a hero? That team? As in the team that her boyfriend was a part of? Melissa felt like screaming or fainting she hadn't exactly made up her mind yet.

"I think you broke her," Batman whispered to Wonder Woman.

"I agree,"

"Melissa, Melissa. Earth to Melissa!" Dick called whilst waving his hands and snapping his fingers in front of his girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, okay Bird Boy enough!" Melissa grumbled as she shook her head.

"Well, what's your answer?" Dick questioned.

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll join,"

at this news, Dick picked Melissa up and spun her around wildly. Clearly, he was just as excited if not more so than Melissa herself. Once he had calmed down they started discussing the specific details. It came as no surprise that they already had Jenny's approval however, it **did** surprise Melissa that Jenny had suggested she stay at Wayne Manor since it was closer. **Her stay at her** _boyfriend's house_ of all places. Oh, what luck! Then she realized she had to pack and inform her friends so that no one thought she had run away again. Apparently, doing it twice is bad enough to put one under watchful eyes twenty-four-seven

…...

* * *

Later.

Suitcases piled on top of Melissa's bed as she 'packed'. Her idea of packing was throwing everything into her suitcases. Needless to say, Jenny made her re-pack. So, Melissa did only after grumbling about it. After she had finished she dragged her suitcases to the living room and stacked them next to the TV stand. Jenny was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. Since she had finished and had nothing else to do until dinner time Melissa slipped into her art studio and set to work. There was one wall left to be painted and now Melissa knew what she wanted to do. She spray-painted the wall black and washed her hands while the paint dried. After it was dry she dug through her supplies before finding her blue spray-paint. She got so into her work that she didn't hear the door open.

"Firecracker, are you in here?"

Melissa didn't respond.

"Ah, there you are- whoa,"

Dick stood astounded at Melissa's latest work. His symbol. _Nightwing's symbol._ It made sense. The rest of her walls were covered with other superhero symbols and anything else that meant something to her. Harley's diamonds, Ivy's flowers, Supergirl's crest.

"Melissa, it's dinner time," Dick said as he took Melissa's paint can.

"Already?"

"Yep, then we go,"

"Great,"

"Come on, let's go,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Melissa you might wanna close your mouth," Dick laughed.

Currently, Melissa was slack-jawed at the sight before her. Her room in Wayne Manor. Of course, the house was big but she had not expected her room to be this big.

"I think you broke her," Bruce laughed.

"Yeah, again,"

"You should probably shake her out of it,"

"Hang on," Dick replied while taking out his phone and taking several pictures.

After he had finished he grabbed Melissa by her shoulders and shook her violently. He knew she had snapped out of it when she grabbed his arm and thrust him over her shoulder causing him to slam into the wall before sliding down it all while she grabbed her bags and started unpacking her art supplies and science equipment.

"Remind me not to do that again," Dick groaned as he sat up and dusted himself off.

"Don't do that again," Melissa retorted as she turned toward him her eyes sparkling.

Fifteen minutes later, Melissa was completely unpacked. It didn't take very long at all. Now, she could hopefully enjoy a movie with her boyfriend.

Tomorrow would be exciting but also nerve-wracking and full of surprises. Tonight, however, would be fun and relaxing, that was if crime took a break and since they were in Gotham. Well, there was no chance of a break. All too soon, Melissa found herself suiting up and heading out.

Oh, well.

…...

* * *

The next day.

Dick found out the hard way that Melissa **was not** a morning person at all. When he went to tell her that breakfast was ready she slapped him in her sleep and burrowed into her oversized blanket. So, he tried again with the same results. Defeated he went back to the dining room.

"Where's Melissa?" Bruce asked.

"Still sleeping,"

"Didn't you try to wake her?" Alfred questioned.

"She hit me,"

"Sounds like Melissa alright," Tim laughed.

"You think it's so funny? You should try waking her,"

"I think I will,"

Tim slipped into Melissa's room. Melissa was still snoring away. Tim neared the bed and began pulling the blanket off of Melissa. This did not work Tim realized when Melissa yanked so hard on the blanket that it sent Tim flying. He landed in the hallway right at Dick's feet. The embarrassed boy looked up to see Dick holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Not cool," Tim moaned as he stood up.

"I warned you,"

"So now you're here to laugh at me?"

"Nope, I'm here to wake my girlfriend,"

"How?"

"Coffee,"

"Good luck,"

"Won't need it,"

Tim watched astounded as Dick placed the coffee on the nightstand and started counting by the time he reached fourteen Melissa was up and moving. She shooed both boys out so that she could get ready for the day and soon enough Melissa was ready to go. On the way to Mount Justice Melissa was quiet trying to keep a lid on her excitement or else she might explode.

She was going to be part of a team!

…...

* * *

Once inside Mount Justice. The team gathered in the lounge to welcome the new recruits and make introductions. Other than Melissa there was Danny Phantom, Static, Gear and Nails. All had earned their place and couldn't be happier about it.

"Everyone this is Thalia," Nightwing explained as he and Thalia entered.

"Lemme guess, you do something with plants?" Wally questioned.

"Yes and no,"

"What do you do then?"

"A little bit of everything thanks to Bird Boy here," Thalia smirked.

"Cool,"

"Thanks,"

Everyone was soon sitting in a circle around the room as each person introduced themselves. Danny made most of the team laugh or roll their eyes. Static and Gear didn't waste much time on their introductions. However, Nails only gave her name and nothing else

"Weren't there supposed to be more coming with you Static?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yes but Sh'Bang and Rubberbandman are holding down the fort in Dakoda,"

"Ah,"

"Now everyone it's time for training,"

…...

* * *

Sparring teams were decided and soon everyone was training under Nightwing's instruction. Despite her attempts to focus on beating Danny Thalia felt as if she were under constant watch by Nails who was sparring with Gear nearby. The tension in the room was so thick that even Nightwing could feel it. He decided that there was only one way to handle it.

"Thalia, Nails," he called getting the attention of the girls.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you two have a match?"

"Okay," Thalia replied with a shrug.

At Nightwing's signal, they started. It quickly became apparent just how much one-on-one training Thalia had had with Nightwing. She quickly and easily gained the upper hand. Whenever Nails tried to subdue her opponent she would flip out of range. Nails tried to blitz Thalia but she had predicted that and easily countered her with a strong roundhouse kick. That's when Nails lost it. She tried to rip her opponent to shreds quiet literately The two girls had to be pulled apart by the others lest they scratch each other's eyes out.

"You've been glaring at me since I got here, and you almost gutted me just now! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Thalia yelled as she struggled against Nightwing's hold on her.

"YOU ARE! You don't belong here! You're a bad apple raised by criminals!", Nails screeched, straining against her friends. "The only reason you're here is because you're dating Nightwing,"

"Crybaby,"

"Psychopath,"

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU COOL OFF!", Nightwing yells. "Let me make this crystal clear: EVERYONE in this room EARNED the right to be here and be part of this team! Any of you who are unable to treat ALL of your teammates, and the work we do, with the proper respect that it entails; can GO HOME NOW! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes Sir," everyone responded.

After the two girls were released they stormed off in two different directions. Nightwing sighed and was about to follow his girlfriend when Static stopped him.

"Better let me talk to her", the electric hero says gently. "I know what Nails has been through; what Harley and Ivy did to Ali deserves to know the real reason for Nails' anger. Gear will go handle Nails."

"I will?", the techno-geek said with surprise. "D'ah I mean, I will!", and he headed off to find her.

"Okay, Good luck, Static", Nightwing says, prompting a nod from Static as he took out and deployed his flying disc.

Finding Thalia wasn't that difficult. She was back in the lounge. As Static neared her he noticed she was holding something rather tightly and she was close to tears.

"Uh, Thalia can we talk?" he asked causing the still angry hero to meet his worried gaze with one of fire.

"Why?"

"Because I think you need to know why Nails is so angry. You see-"

"She's mad because Harley and Ivy conned her into helping them steal by making her believe they had a cure for her condition,"

"You know?"

"I didn't know it was her but after what just happened there's no doubt,"

"Whatcha got there?"

Thalia unfolded the paper she had been holding with a death grip and presented it to Static. It was a photo of her and Ivy and Harley all smiling. The latter was in disguise because they were in an amusement park.

"Look, I understand that what they did to Nails was wrong but I had no part in it. Contrary to what she thinks they do actually have hearts." Thalia sighed "When I was three my father left me to die in a toxic waste dump. That happened to be their hideout and they rescued and took care of me for thirteen years. I was found and sent to foster care but when I ran away they begged me to go back because they didn't want me to end up like they did,"

"Wow,"

"It makes me angry that she thinks my ticket in here was my boyfriend. I took down the Joker for crying out loud. That's how I got here and let me tell you I was ecstatic,"

"I see. Listen why don't you try to take the high road and prove Nails wrong?"

"I will,"

…...

* * *

Ten minutes later Thalia was back to sparring with Danny. However, their match was interrupted when Batman made contact with the cave. Quickly everyone rushed to the mission room.

"What is it, Batman?"

"I assume you're all familiar with the group known as Mystery Inc?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia was thankful Nightwing was so close to her. Otherwise, she would've fainted. This could not be good. Why was he bringing her friends, her mentors into this and why couldn't he give her a head's up? Why? The answer was not something that Thalia had expected nor liked hearing. Clayface and The Scarecrow were after Mystery Inc and they had hired a legion of dimwitted minions to help. Some of which were reportedly high on Venom. So this was going to be a challenge. Usually, Thalia enjoyed a good challenge but this was different. Apparently, the two bad guys already had Mystery Inc and were holding them captive.

The objective of their mission was simple. Rescue the hostages while the Justice League handled the bad guys. After Batman had signed off the team rushed to the hanger so that they could leave. Thalia, however, lagged behind in deep thought. She was yanked back to reality when Nightwing placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he whispered.

"I am going. Those idiots messed with the wrong people,"

"Deep breaths, we can't have you losing it,"

"I know," Thalia sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Then let's go,"

…...

* * *

The team landed a mile east of the abandoned building where Mystery Inc was being held. They were on high alert right away when they saw the groups of thugs and general low-life's hanging around. After a link had been established between them they went their separate ways each doing their assigned tasks. Thalia's was pretty simple, she had to locate the gang. Along the way, she encountered her fair share of goons which she easily subdued by putting them to sleep.

"You find them yet, Thalia?" Danny asked.

"No, just a bunch of idiots,"

"Like you?" Nails questioned.

Thalia didn't respond but she wished she didn't have to hear the rest of the team in her head. especially when the screaming started. It seemed like the Scarecrow had found her teammates. This was made clear when the link went dead. Of course, Thalia worried greatly for her teammates but she had to get her friends out of there first. Surely, the team could defend themselves long enough? Right? She found the gang bound and gagged on the second floor of the building. Shaggy and Scooby were still bound to lab tables and screaming due to fear gas no doubt. The rest of the gang were out cold tied around a support beam. Nearby sat a table with the villain's dastardly plans strewn across it. She quickly took photos and then freed Shaggy, Scooby and the others before directing them to the exit and swinging away on a vine.

"She seemed familiar," Daphne pondered.

"Yeah," Velma agreed.

"Guys, that was Melissa," Scooby pointed out.

"MELISSA!" the gang cried in unison.

"Yeah, her scent is the same,"

"Like, that does make sense if you consider her costume and weapons,"

"Yeah, it does,"

…...

* * *

Thalia found her teammates in the basement. From her perch on an overhead beam, she could easily see the mayhem happening below her. The whole team had been doused with fear gas and were struggling against whatever terrible things they were seeing. Most of them were down thanks to Nails and her deadly metallic claws. Thalia's heart just about stopped at the sight of Nightwing kneeling over in pain from the several open wounds on his bloodied body. Danny Static and Gear fared no better in the matter as they too were beaten broken and bruised. Thalia had to do something before the highly agitated Nails killed the entire team.

Looking around, Thalia spotted The Scarecrow and Clayface laughing manically. Firstly, she had to get rid of them and then she could help her teammates. Using the shadows as her cover Thalia sneakily crept behind the villains who were none the wiser. Using one of her steel-like vines Thalia tied to resemble a lasso before throwing it around Clayface who was caught off guard and not prepared for the sleep spores she chucked at him before dragging him into the shadows. The Scarecrow looked around confusedly once he noticed the absence of his partner in crime. Now, where did he-

 _ **WHACK.**_

 _ **THUNK.**_

The Scarecrow was down. From the looks of things, he would have a nasty bruise there in the morning.

Thalia left from the rafters spraying sleeping gas at all of her wounded teammates to put them out of their misery. However, Nails was behind her and made a move to attack her. Thalia dove for the floor when she noticed the claws coming her way. She would have to do something until Nails snapped out of it. She made a run for Nails only for her to hook her foot around Thalia's ankle and send her crashing to the ground. Thalia quickly rolled out of the way when Nails sent the claws her way again. Nails let out an angry screech before trying again. This time Thalia stood and kicked Nails in the stomach sending her to the floor. She jumped on her to prevent her from standing again and Nails started trying to slash her throat. She was actively trying to KILL HER.

Thalia grabbed her wrists and rolled so that she was on top. Nails was unrelenting as she tried to struggle her way out of Thalia's grasp but just like Ivy's injection had made Thalia immune to Joker Gas it had also made her stronger and agiler than the average person.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK,"

" **NAILS, SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY,"**

They continued rolling around on the floor in a power struggle until Thalia managed to send a kick powerful enough to send Nails flying through the air until she crashed against the farthest wall rendering her unconscious. With that done Thalia called Batman.

"You know this phone number is only for emergencies-"

"Yeah, I got that. You and the JL need to get down here with police cars and ambulances asap,"

"What happened?"

"Just hurry,"

And Thalia hung up. She then rushed over to Nightwing who was coming to.

"Th-Thalia?"

"Just hold on okay? Just hold on," Thalia pleaded grasping her boyfriend's hand.

"Hurts,"

"I know, it's going to be alright,"

"I-I saw m-my parents die a-again,"

Thalia hardly ever cried but this, this was the exception. She cried. She cried with her boyfriend. They both cried until the JLA arrived with help. They cried until they were pulled apart by paramedics. Then and only then did Thalia stand wiping tears from her eyes, dabbing at them with the end of her short green cape. Once she had regained her composure she exited the now empty building only to find her mentors watching her with knowing smiles. She turned and reentered the building, motioning for them to follow.

"Hi, Melissa,"

"Hi, guys,"

"When did this happen?"

"Long story,"

"We've got time,"

…...

* * *

Once everyone was back at Mount Justice, Richie asked the questioned that had been on almost everybody's minds.

"Why'd Clayface and the Scarecrow go after them?"

"Well they've helped put away many, many criminals over the years," Melissa replied as she entered the lounge back in her civilian clothes like everyone else because their suits had to be cleaned and mended.

"Yeah, like The Joker, Penguin and, Thaddeus Blimp," Dick explained as Melissa joined him on the couch.

"Oh,"

"Well, it's a been a long day. You wanna head home Firecracker?" Dick asked turning to Melissa.

"Yeah,"

…...

* * *

 **Please review for me. A big thank you goes to** DRAGONDAVE45 **for their help.**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the week following the run-in with Scarecrow and Clayface things went smoothly with only the occasional bank robber or mugger to deal with. Melissa and Dick hadn't dared breach the topic of what Dick had seen while affected by the fear gas. It was a heavy subject and although Melissa was greatly concerned for her boyfriend she didn't want to push it. After all, she knew how bad things like that were. How bad it was to be looked at differently because you're adopted.

One night as Melissa was sketching Harley and Ivy doing regular jobs as normal, sane members of the community, her door was opened prompting her to look up from her work. When she saw the state her boyfriend was in she hastily pushed her stuff to the side and stood up before rushing over. Dick seemed stoic and on the very verge of breaking down. Melissa very quickly pulled him to the bed and sat him down just as he started to cry. The cries were unearthly wails of a boy without his parents, of a boy who had watched his parents died. Melissa took it all in stride. Although she wasn't a very emotional person, having learned how to bottle everything up and never let it out, she allowed herself to cry with her boyfriend.

She didn't speak, she didn't try to reassure him that everything would be alright because that wasn't what he needed. He didn't need her to speak. He just needed her to be there. So, she was. Wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in as he buried his head in her shoulder, his salty tears soaking her skin, pelting her like heavy rain. She knew that he was hurting. She knew it was hard to let people in so she just so quiet and let him hang on to her like a lifeline. In all the months that they had been dating Melissa had never once seen him break down like this.

"M-Melissa?"

"Yes?"

"Can-can I stay with you tonight?"

"Whatever you need. I'll be here."

"Always?"

The gravity of that statement made Melissa freeze for a second. Always as in Always and forever. He was serious and she knew that. What did she say? She didn't really have to think about it.

"Forever and Always I promise and I never break a Promise"

…...

* * *

Alfred barely batted an eye when he saw Dick about to go into Melissa's room for bed that night. He had seen him emerge earlier in the evening, his eyes puffy and red from crying. He had sought out Melissa for the comfort he had needed, still needed. Alfred laid a hand on Dick's shoulder stopping him before he could knock.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"She's good for you Sir. Don't lose her,"

"I won't,"

"Also you might want to tell Master Bruce before he get's the wrong idea,"

"I'll do that,"

So, he found Bruce in the Batcave still working hard.

"Bruce,"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to stay with Melissa tonight,"

Bruce turned to him with his normal flat, emotionless expression.

"I promise it's not what you're thinking,"

"I know it's not. Besides, Melissa would probably slap you senseless if you tried anything," Batman replied with a small smirk.

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yes, and, Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"She's good for you, keep her,"

"I will. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

Dick returned to Melissa's room and knocked.

"Come in,"

Dick opened the door and found Melissa reading a book in bed as she waited for him. As he got closer he was able to make out the title. _Five Minute Princess stories._ Chuckling softly to himself he climbed into bed beside her and gently pulled the book from her hands.

"Imagine if Alfred had seen you reading this or Bruce,"

"They know how to keep their mouths shut," Melissa responded as she snatched the book away and shoved it into her nightstand drawer.

"As do I,"

"Good,"

"Now, how about we go to sleep we've got a busy day tomorrow, training,"

"We should," Melissa agreed, shutting off her lamp before turning to face her boyfriend.

"I love you, Melissa,"

"I love you too, Bird Boy,"

They soon fell asleep snuggled close together. Contently dreaming.

…...

* * *

 **Review!.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Melissa woke up happy when she saw the sleeping face of her boyfriend. He looked so much better than he had the night before. She smiled softly when Dick stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he yawned sleepily.

"Feeling better?"

"Only when you're around,"

Melissa rolled her eyes at that comment before sitting up.

"I smell pancakes," she observed happily.

"Hopefully they're of the chocolate chip variety," Dick added.

"Let's find out shall we?"

"Race you,"

They tore down the hall like children laughing all the way to the kitchen. Dick easily beat Melissa to the table causing her to pout as she sat down beside him. Bruce looked up from his newspaper with a smile. Dick looked better than he had in days. He was well rested and smiling. All thanks to Melissa. Bruce watched as Melissa lightly punched her boyfriend accusing him of cheating.

"And how exactly do you think I cheated,"

"Uh, well, um,"

"Can't think of anything can you Firecracker?"

"Oh, shut up Bird Boy,"

"Gladly," Dick chuckled as Alfred set plates of pancakes and bacon in front of them.

…...

* * *

Left.

Right.

Block.

Left.

Right.

Block.

Thalia had been going at this for an hour and she was starting to get tired out. Training was as grueling as one would expect it to be. Thalia heaved in relief when Nightwing said the pairs could take a rest. Thalia happily bounded over to the fridge and snatched a water bottle while wiping the sweat from her face. Looking around she saw Danny fall to the floor clutching his chest, Nails rolling her eyes at his antics, Static and Gear cracking up at something Wally had said while Miss Martian and Superboy were quietly conversing with each other. Thalia happily slid down the wall coming to rest on the floor while chugging down water. She didn't even look up when Nightwing joined her.

"Happy to have a break?" he asked.

"Are you trying to kill me Bird Boy?"

Dick laughed before replying, "I'm trying to _prevent_ you from being killed, Firecracker,"

"By doing the same three moves for an hour straight?"

"Exactly,"

"That does not make any sense at all,"

"Trust me you'll thank me in the long run,"

"Sure I will,"

"I can make you run on the treadmill instead,"

"You wouldn't dare," Thalia mocked before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Nightwing smiled. Thalia's laughter was uplifting and bubbly. It brought a smile to his face whenever he heard it. Soon, he was laughing with her causing the others to look their way in confusion. What was so funny? Wally huffed why hadn't they let him in on whatever they were laughing about. When the two heroes noticed the stares they were getting from their teammates they stopped laughing, coughing a bit as they fought to regain their composure.

"What's so funny?" Danny questioned as the two stood up.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Nightwing replied.

Just as the team was about to move on with their training Aqualad entered informing them of an incoming call from Batman regarding their latest mission. Solemnly the team filed into the mission room as Batman's face appeared on the screen. They learned that they were up against the serial arsonist Firefly who much like Clayface and Scarecrow the previous mission was going after Mystery Inc. Thalia ground her teeth together. What was with the attacks on her mentors. Surely this was bigger than a coincidence. After all, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

Something was up and it was up to the team to find out what.

* * *

 **Oh, things are heating up Pun intended. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter now, please excuse me while I go to continue job hunting. Seriously it isn't going well. Please leave me a nice long review it'd make me feel so much better**


	10. Chapter 10

Thalia stood abruptly from the table after the briefing. She stormed back into the gym and began assaulting the nearest punching bag. Red hot anger poured through her veins as she punched. The heavy punching bag flew back and forth wildly rattling the chain from which it was hanging. Thalia didn't realize that she had acquired an audience. Nightwing stood at the door watching as his girlfriend beat the poor punching bag. If she had been beating a person they would have been dead. Nightwing walked behind her and grabbed her arms pinning them behind her back as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Killing that punching bag isn't going to help your friends, Firecracker," Nightwing whispered.

"Well, I'm angry,"

"I noticed, Now, why don't you stay here-"

"Why?"

"You can access the Dark Net can't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to dig up information for me. I have a hunch that someone has placed a bounty on Mystery Inc,"

"That's plausible,"

"I know. Now, do you want to stay here and do the digging?"

"Yes,"

"Good, I'll radio you if we need your help in the field,"

"Okay,"

With that, Nightwing pressed a kiss to Thalia's head before releasing her and stepping out of the room.

…...

* * *

Thalia worked hard. Being raised by criminals, she knew how to access the dark web. With only a few strokes of the mouse, she was in one of the hidden chatrooms. Thalia had an edge over most. She knew how to ask things without making it obvious. Within thirty minutes she had sufficient information written on a white board. Some of the wealthier criminals her friends had put away worked for crime lords that wanted dead for interfering in one too many of their schemes. A million dollars for each dead member of the team. She also found that the villains knew that the young justice team was watching out for her mentors.

What Thalia saw next made her blood freeze. Firefly was leading her teammates into a trap.

"Nightwing," she hissed into her communicator.

"What is it?"

"Firefly's leading you guys into a death trap. Abort now or you're toast,"

"What about the gang?"

"From what I've gathered he doesn't have them yet- oh no,"

"What?"

"He's going to blow up their headquarters,"

"Got it, you call Shaggy and warn them. We're on our way,"

…...

* * *

The rest of the team found Thalia anxiously pacing the lounge. Upon seeing her worried state most of the team froze. Thalia wasn't one to show emotions unless she was angry. Worry was a new thing. True they'd only worked with her for a short time but they had heard plenty of tales from Nightwing about his "Firecracker". Most of those stories made Thalia seem like an emotionally detached person. Leading them to wonder why he was dating her in the first place.

"Thalia?" Danny questioned nervously.

At the sound of her name, Thalia turned to face them with panic in her eyes. It was written on her face as well. Clearly, she was not taking this very well.

"Well?" she questioned crossing her arms and acting like she wasn't about to have a panic attack.

"We saved them and the JLA is putting them into protective custody,"

"Good,"

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape about these people?" Nails asked rasing an eyebrow in question.

"Let's just say those guys are special to me," Thalia bluntly replied.

Nightwing saw this was an opportune time to separate the two lest the gouge each other's eyes out. He quickly grabbed Thalia by the arm and ushered her out of the room.

"What did you find?"

In response, Thalia handed him a file folder overflowing with her findings. Including a list of known criminals that were involved. Some of which were:

C.L. Magnus

Cuthbert Crawls

Mr. Wickles

The list was extensive and informative. All the villains were angry because the gang had shut down the operations they had been running for their bosses.

"Good, I say it's time we hand this case over to the JLA," Nightwing commented as he skimmed the folder.

"I couldn't agree more,"

...

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter and now I have questions for you. What do you think will happen next? What's going to happen with Nails and Thalia? Will they ever be able to work together? I guess we'll find out together. Please leave a nice long review for me while I punch a wall because I hate job hunting and continue to be unsuccessful.**


	11. Chapter 11

Melissa was hard at work repairing the team's costumes. Why hadn't they made them from something more durable? Melissa didn't know the answer however, she wished they would have the tears in Danny's costume were immense as was Static's costume. Seriously, who made these? The only reason Melissa could sew was because of her sisters. They would often return home with mangled costumes and although watching them try to repair the costumes was funny Melissa learned to do it so that Harley and Ivy wouldn't have to. Of course, Melissa didn't always have the patience for it and often grew frustrated quickly.

Right now, she was trying her best to not get angry. so. Many. Tears. She gave up. She simply did not have the patience to mend anymore. When had she become the go-to seamstress? Melissa folded the rest of the costumes and placed them in the wicker basket beneath her worktable before putting away her sewing kit. Standing from the table, Melissa went in search of her boyfriend. She found him at the table looking like he was ready to have a meltdown.

"Melissa!" he moaned.

"Yes, Bird Boy?" she asked playfully.

"I have a problem,"

"What is it?"

"Bruce,"

"What about 'im," Melissa questioned getting a little frustrated with her boyfriend's lack of answers

"He's making me go"

"Go where?" Melissa asked confusedly.

"To a stuffy charity event,"

"When?"

"Two weeks from now,"

"Then why are you upset now?"

"Because I don't want to go unless-"

"Unless what?"

Melissa did not like where this was going. It sounded like he wanted her to go with him.

"You go with me?"

She was right. This would be good. Why on earth did her boyfriend want to drag her along to an event where she'd feel like an ugly duckling? Not to mention she would have to wear a dress. She hated dresses and he knew that!

"Me, Miss No Formal Manners? Me, go with you,"

"Yes, please, please, please?"

"I'll embarrass you,"

She really would.

"I don't care!"

"You aren't listening to me-"

Dick stood up and grabbed Melissa's wrists before dropping to his knees.

" _ **PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU,**_ "

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine,"

"You are the best,"

"yeah, Yeah,"

"Are you coming with me when I head to the base?"

"I've got costumes to finish mending. Good thing the boys have extras,"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too,"

…...

* * *

"Ouch,"

Melissa had pricked herself again. She was frustrated but she needed to get finished so she could join in training with her boyfriend. Melissa sucked on her finger while she looked over her work. She was finished. Finally, finished. So, after bandaging her finger she folded the costumes placed them in her beat up tote bag and prepared to leave for Mount Justice.

Hopefully, they wouldn't have to dash out on another major rescue mission. Melissa ground her teeth. If someone dared harm her mentors again and she knew they would, Melissa would lose it. For now, she left for training not knowing what she was heading into.

…...

* * *

 **review please because I do enjoy a nice long review. Do you think the villains will ever leave Mystery Inc alone? We all know that if they don't Thalia will whip their behinds LOL. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I'll see you next time guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thalia was suspicious. The base was quiet, too quiet, of course, she had only gotten there mere seconds ago but why was it so quiet? Thalia had never liked quiet. Setting her tote bag down Thalia switched to stealth mode to investigate. Where was every-

 **CRASH.**

Uh-oh.

As Thalia entered the kitchen area she was blindsided by Nails.

"Get, Off. Of. Me "

"Shut it jester I'm savin' your hide,"

"What did you just-"

"Shh,"

"Don't shush-"

"look,"

Thalia pushed Nails off of her so that she could see what Nails was freaking out about. Peering over the countertop she saw two androids who appeared to be searching for something. Them, they were searching for Nails and Thalia. The android turned and caught sight of the girls watching. Thalia hit the floor as an ecto ray was fired.

"Those things copy everything. Every movement, every power, we're screwed," Nails whispered harshly.

"No, we're only screwed if we give up," Thalia responded.

"Uh, I don't know if you've noticed but we're two of the least experienced people on this team,"

"True, but unlike you, I have a background in science, gymnastics, martial arts, and some understanding of tech,"

"Anything else?" Nails drawled sarcastically as they hid in the cabinets.

"I'm a good artist, I know how to pick locks and steal and I have some sewing skills,"

"Great, so what are we supposed to do Genius?"

"The air ducts hurry." Thalia decided.

"Why?"

They won't be able to get to us"

The two girls poked their heads out of their hiding place and were relieved that the androids had disappeared. The two girls scrambled to the vent above the stove and started the climb. Once inside they were searched for their teammates whom they soon found. Aqualad and Miss Martian were trapped in a fire cage while Nightwing, Kid Flash, Super Boy and, Artemis were trapped in what appeared to be rock surrounded by rising water. Danny wasn't far away trapped in a ghost-proof cage.

"What are we supposed to do?" Nails hissed, "They've trapped the entire team not to mention downloaded their powers,"

"Relax, I've got this," Thalia replied grabbing a pack of playing cards from her belt.

"Now is not the time for Poker," Nails cried.

"Who said anything about Poker?" Thalia smirked, before throwing the card through the grate with amazing precision. It landed between Kid Flash and Gear.

"Can you hear me, boys?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, where are you?" Gear asked.

"That's not important. How do we shut down the tin men?"

"You have to build an EMP,"

"I don't know how to do that,"

"Get to the generator. We'll help you," Wally assured them.

"Okay, let's go, Nails,"

The two crawled through the vents and eventually landed in the generator room. Once there, the boys coached them through the steps to making it. Thalia built it while Nails kept watch and occasionally offered a sarcastic comment.

"Oh, what's the use? We're dead," she moaned.

Thalia snapped she placed her work to the side and grabbed Nails by the shoulders.

"Get it together, for a girl who could kill with a swipe of her hand you aren't very confident,"

"Because we're dead meat-"

"STOP, Do you think I would be here right now if I had thought that way as a kid. You're right, I was raised by criminals but I learned how to survive on my own. So, trust me when I say you need to get it together,"

Thalia went back to work.

"Why are you so calm,"

"Practice,"

"Attention Nails and Thalia Bloom,"

The girls froze.

"You have ten minutes to surrender or your teammates will die,"

* * *

 **This isn't good. What do you guys think? Please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

The thought of their Teammates dying only made the girls work faster. The androids robotic voice bounced off the walls and rung in their ears as they worked. There was no way they were letting anyone die. Finally, their work had been completed. Hooking it into the generator was the hard part.

"Three minutes remaining,"

Thalia shoved the EMP at Nails.

"Here you do this and I'll distract 'em"

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"A little," Thalia smirked as she extended her mallet.

Nails watched in shock as Thalia bounded out of the room.

…...

* * *

Thalia crept through the halls on high alert. She rounded the corner and encountered the androids. They began to fire. She dodged easily flipping and twirling through the air with the grace of a ballerina. As she flew through the air she deflected the projectiles with her mallet. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Nails working hard on the EMP. She just had to keep them distracted. Nails was right, however, as the stupid things started to copy and counter Thalia's every movement. She couldn't last much longer.

"We've got to help her," Static declared as Thalia was dealt a particularly painful blow.

"How?" Wally questioned as the water continued to rise.

"Make a distraction," Nightwing ordered.

"Understood,"

"HEY METAL HEADS OVER HERE," Gear yelled.

"You think this block can really hold me. I can fry right through it," Static declared.

"Yeah, and this water isn't a problem because I don't need oxygen." Superboy chimed in.

Danny would've loved to make a witty remark of his own but alas, he was gagged.

The androids turned to address the boys and caught sight of nails who had just hooked the EMP in. they used their electric powers to zap Thalia who fell to the ground as they snatched Nails away from the EMP. Nails struggled and managed to wrench her arm out of the androids grasp, she had one shot at this. Only one shot. She fired her claws and struck the EMP, turning it on. The androids released her as they fell to the ground with a loud crash. The water and fire disappeared. Thankfully, the team had managed to survive. Nails shuddred at the thought of failure. What would've happened if she had missed?

Nails stood up dusting herself off as she looked over her teammates. Danny was fighting his binds. Aqualad and Miss Martain were helping Nightwing out of his chains and trying desperately to free the others.

As soon as Nightwing was freed he rushed over to his fallen Girlfriend. Dropping to his knees he checked for a pulse and was happy to report that she had one. Then she began to stir. Everyone backed away as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Please, let me smash that thing with my mallet," she groaned, eyeing the dead robots.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm serious,"

"Sorry, Firecracker but we have to look these guys over and see why they came here," Nightwing explained as he helped Thalia up.

Thalia turned to Nails.

"Good work,"

"You weren't to bad yourself, Thalia,"

Everyone stared.

"At least they aren't trying to kill each other," Danny joked, earning a glare.

"What?"

…...

* * *

That night, Melissa found herself repairing even more costumes. Pretty much all the costumes except for Nightwing's and her own. The door creaked open as she worked and Dick stepped into the room. Walking over to her he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You should get to bed, Firecracker," he whispered.

"I've got costumes to fix,"

"That can wait until tomorrow,"

"Did you find anything useful?"

"I bet you can guess,"

"Let me see. to prep the androids to take on the League, and to remove the obstacles to eliminating Mystery Inc?"

"Yep,"

Doesn't surprise me,"

"Don't worry, Melissa, we'll protect your friends,"

"I hope so,"

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Will our beloved heroes ever put an end to this madness? Is this the end of Thalia's and Nails hatred of each other? Who built the robots? Who wants the gang gone? We will see. In the meantime, please leave a nice long review for me :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Melissa trudged into the dining room the next morning with a look so sour it could kill. She took her usual place between Dick and Tim with a long sigh. From the corner of her eye, she could see her boyfriend watching her with a worried look on his face. Melissa paid him no mind and simply drank her coffee while half listening to Tim's stories about school.

Dick suspected she was still angry about the mess with the Scooby Gang and he would be right. Melissa was still fuming. Not to mention, she had almost died yesterday. If that didn't make her mad then nothing would.

Ever the caring boyfriend, Dick grasped Melissa's idle hand and gave it a squeeze. She clearly needed to de-stress. Good thing he already had the perfect pick me up on its way. It hadn't really taken that much pleading. He was pleasantly surprised at how open Bruce had been to his idea voicing his immediate approval and commenting how Dick "was good to her" and to "Keep it up"

"I have a little surprise for you, Melissa," Dick smirked as the doorbell rang.

"What is-OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE THE BEST," Melissa cried as Alfred brought Melissa's dogs inside.

Melissa dropped to her knees giving the eager dogs belly rubs. Marley pushed himself on her until all she could see was a mass of black and white fur. Jesse wormed his way on top of his brother causing Melissa to laugh. How she had missed her pets. Eventually, the need to eat overcame her joy and Melissa ordered her dogs to get off of her. Everyone was surprised at how well the two listened climbing off of Melissa and laying down out of the walkway. Melissa jumped up brushing the dog hair off of her before reclaiming her spot between the boys while giving her boyfriend a thank you kiss.

If you had walked in just then you would never know that Melissa had been grouchy mere minutes before as she happily talked with the others. Dick counted it a victory as he watched Melissa arm-wrestle Tim. Of course, Melissa went easy on the boy had she used all of her strength Tim would be on his way to the hospital with a shattered arm.

Dick thought it would be best to have a day off. The whole team could benefit from some downtime. After breakfast, Dick wondered where Melissa had gone. First, he checked the Bat Cave then he checked the entire manor before finally finding his girlfriend in the yard with her pets. Why he hadn't thought to check there in the first place confused him. He took a seat in the nearest lawn chair contently watching as Melissa played fetch with the dogs.

"Dick, do you suppose I'd be able to visit my friends?" Melissa questioned when she finally tired out and decided to take a break from fetch.

"You really miss them don't you?" Dick asked glancing at Melissa who was giving Marley a scratch behind the ears.

"Yes,"

"Then, let's go,"

"Seriously?"

"Oh, don't worry I'll collect my payment later," Dick smirked.

"That sentence worries me,"

"Good,"


	15. Chapter 15

The gang was well, Bored. It was positively boring being on lockdown even in the Watchtower. Today, they sat around table playing cards. It was one of the only things they could think to do since they had to be watched everywhere else they went. When they heard the door open they didn't even bother looking to see who it was. It was most likely Batman or Martian Man Hunter coming to update them. They were so focused on their card game that they didn't notice a certain green-clad hero sneaking up behind Shaggy.

"BOO"

"ZOINKS" Shaggy cried as he jumped out of his chair hitting the ceiling in the process.

"Was that really necessary, Firecracker?" Nightwing asked as Thalia clutched her sides in laughter.

"Y-you betcha, Bird Boy," Thalia replied after she composed herself.

"So, now that you like, given me a heart attack, why are you here?" Shaggy questioned as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"What? I can't visit? Fine, I'll just eat this hamburger and drink this milkshake-"

"Did I mention how much I've missed you?" Shaggy cut in snatching the food and drink trays from Nightwing.

"Uh-huh, sure you did, Shaggy," Thalia laughed.

"So, is the bounty lifted? Can we go home?" Daphne asked eagerly.

Thalia sighed.

"I wish it were guys I really do-"

"Are you even trying to solve the case? I have a family to get back to, we all do but, we're stuck in this floating space tower being watched like lab rats," Daphne cried.

Thalia balled her fists and grit her teeth. She was dangerously close to punching someone's lights out. She was trying. They all were! Nightwing grabbed ahold of her before she could lash out.

"Count backward from ten-"

"Ten, nine-"

"In Spanish,"

"Why?"

"It'll take you longer,"

"Fine. _Diez nueve,_ um,, _ocho, siete, seis, cinco,_ ugh, what was the next one? Oh,, _cuatro, tres, dos, uno,"_

"Now, take a deep breath,"

Thalia took a deep breath.

"And kiss me,"

Thalia looked at her boyfriend with what he had dubbed her "Grumpy Cat Face".

"I'm serious,"

"Okay, fine,"

Thalia kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey-"

"You said kiss me. you didn't say where,"

"Touche,"

Thalia fished the file folder out of her tote bag and placed it on the table. Velma quickly snatched it up and proceeded to look through it while Daphne apologized profusely for angering Thalia. Thalia barely nodded to show she'd heard Daphne as she sat down in the empty seat beside Scooby. She had learned that it usually worked out if she didn't respond for a few minutes lest she cause another argument.

So, Thalia sat quietly while Velma thumbed through her findings.

"I don't suppose we could help solve this case?" Velma questioned as she pushed her glasses back up.

"Why not?" Nightwing shrugged before slinging his arm around Thalia as he sat down.

…...

* * *

That night when Melissa and Dick returned home they weren't very happy. Mostly because they hadn't gotten very far yet. Melissa suspected they were missing a piece of the puzzle but she didn't know what it was. Melissa retreated to her room to change out of her costume and relax.

Thank goodness Alfred was kind enough to draw her a bath. A nice hot bubble bath.

She locked the door to her room before escaping to the steamy oasis.

Now, she could relax.

And relax she did. Sinking down into the bubble-filled bath water and taking a long deep breath letting all her built up tension go.

When she finally forced herself to get out she changed into her favorite black nightgown (she didn't like wearing dresses in public nightgowns were the only exception). As she brushed out her hair someone knocked on her door. Standing with a stretch and a yawn she shuffled over to answer it.

when she opened the door there stood Dick in his pajamas

"I said you'd owe me," he smirked as she let him in and shut the door.

"Yes, yes you did," Melissa responded with her own smirk.

Dick wasted no time in sweeping Melissa off her feet as he carried her to the bed, kissing her all the while. Melissa internally cursed when he managed to find the sweet spot on her neck.

He set her down gently while continuing his assault on her neck before going back up to her lips. He alternated between those spots until they were both tired out and content to cuddle.

"You smell like strawberries," Dick observed as Melissa turned out the lamp.

"No, duh," Melissa teased.

"I like it,"

"Noted,"

They soon fell asleep.

…...

* * *

Dick was first to wake the next day. He smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend who looked so much like an angel when she slept. He knew a lot of high society girls who would kill for her looks. Looks that Melissa didn't really care for. She had long black lashes, rosy cheeks, and full lips. All things that most upper-class girls strived for. Ironic really. Melissa was also fit. Lean, able to out-run and upstage most boys at her school with her feats of strength and resilience.

How did he get so lucky?

"Morning," he whispered when she opened her eyes.

The same green eyes that sent his heart soaring.

"Morning, Bird Boy," she yawned as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Better hurry and get ready Firecracker, I smell coffee brewing,"

And like the gentleman he was, he left so she could get ready.

Melissa slid out of bed with a yawn, raking her hand through her very tangled tresses and sleepily dragged herself to the closet that was way too big for her. Now, what to wear? Melissa chuckled as she recalled Jenny often said she needed a better variety of clothes. Melissa didn't think so. She was perfectly content wearing band tee shirts and ripped jeans with a leather jacket and a beanie.

When she deemed herself presentable for the day she walked to the dining room and took her regular seat beside her boyfriend. Out of the corner of her eye, Melissa saw the smirk he wore and tried not to turn beet red. She had worn her leather jacket with the collar turned up and he knew why.

This was going to be a long meal.


	16. Chapter 16

No.

No.

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

WHY?

The charity event she had promised to go to was tonight and as much as Melissa wanted to run for the hills she could not abandon her boyfriend who was always willing to help her out when she was in a jam. The boyfriend who dropped his plans when she had an extensional crisis. Now, Dick was having a crisis of his own and it was Melissa's turn to step up and pull her weight in the relationship. Melissa would gladly do so. Even if it meant wearing a dress. After digging through her closet, however, she remembered she had lit her only dress on fire and burned it to ashes. The same dress she had worn to meet Robert's family, her true family who had wanted nothing to do with her when it was discovered who she actually was. So, of course, the only reasonable course of action would be to burn the horrid thing to ashes.

Right?

Having no idea what to do, Melissa sat on the floor and stared at the wall which was suddenly the most interesting thing she had ever seen. The truth was, Melissa didn't want to ask for help. She despised having to do so. Having taken care of herself since a very young age had no doubt influenced it. She'd always been stubborn.

…...

* * *

 **Years ago...**

Five-year-old Melissa woke up when Bud and Lou began to whine. If they were whining that meant her sisters hadn't returned. Which meant they were probably apprehended last night. Which meant the young Melissa was on her own for an undetermined amount of time. Luckily for her, she was prepared. Sliding off her mattress, Melissa grabbed the hyenas by their red and black collars before dragging them outside where they could wrestle and roughhouse all they wanted to. With the animals taken care of Melissa grabbed her tiny, blue watering can hopped on her step stool to fill it before watering what Ivy called her "House Plants"

Once she watered the plants Melissa got dressed for the day. It wasn't too long ago that she had revealed her disdain for dresses and hair ribbons. Even though her sisters would have loved to dress her up like a doll they disposed of the dresses and ribbons, replacing them with tee shirts and jeans just as Melissa had hoped.

For a five-year-old, she was very capable of caring for herself. Dressing an oversized Micky Mouse shirt and jeggings she threw her ratty nightdress onto her little bed and after making herself some toast with jam she watched Mulan and proceeded to mimic all the fight moves she could.

This was her life and she loved it.

…...

* * *

"That must be one very interesting wall,"

Melissa spun around poised for a fight only to realize she wasn't in her childhood home and her boyfriend was the one who had so rudely interrupted her thoughts.

"How long have you been standing there?" Melissa questioned as Dick joined her on the floor with a smirk.

"Long enough to hear you absent-mildly singing,"

Melissa was sure that she was bright red, blushing like an idiot.

"You know you do that when you're thinking,"

She did?

"You also bite your bottom lip,"

She knew that.

Melissa groaned covering her face with her hands as her already existing blush darkened considerably. Was it Dick's job to embarrass her? When he laughed she groaned some more as she socked him in the shoulder. He took it all in stride as he pried her hands away from her still red face and placed a kiss on her knuckles which sent tingles up her arm.

She.

Was.

Dead.

WHY DID HE HAVE TO MAKE HER WANT TO ACT LIKE A CHEERFUL, BLUSHING, IDIOT?

"Did you come in here just to embarrass me?" Melissa asked as she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"Well, first, I would do this,"

Melissa twisted Dick's arm catching him off guard.

"Then I would do this,"

Melissa pinned his arms behind his back.

"Then this,"

A kick to his knees sent him to the floor.

"Finally, I would do this,"

She sat on him pinning him to the floor.

"You know what I would do if you did that?" Dick asked teasingly.

"What,"

"THIS"

Dick having years of training easily bucked Melissa off of him. As she toppled to the ground he threw himself on top of her, caging her in.

"I win," he smirked as Melissa sighed in defeat.

"One day, Bird Boy, one day I'll win," Melissa vowed.

"Not likely," Dick whispered as he started showering her with kisses.

"Okay, Casanova, cut it out and tell me why you're really here,"

"One, I live here. Two, I have news"

"Which is?"

"That charity event is a costume party,"

"In the middle of summer?"

"I know it's weird but, you don't have to wear a dress,"

Thank goodness.

"So what do we wear?" Melissa asked.

"I was thinking we could go costume shopping,"

"Let's do it,"

...

* * *

When they arrived at the party that night, Dick was dressed as a knight while Melissa was an archer. Tim felt his costume was out of place as he was a ninja. Melissa reassured him that his costume rocked but he didn't seem to believe her.

Although Melissa put on a brave face inside she was freaking out. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her boyfriend. She felt out of place. Extremely out of place. Melissa put her feelings aside, however, when some drunk blonde started hitting on her boyfriend while she was helping Tim readjust his mask.

Melissa quickly put herself between the bimbo and her boyfriend

"Sorry, I took so long to get here," Melissa said smoothly. Her eyes pleaded with Dick to catch on and thankfully he did.

"No problem," Dick replied as he wrapped his arm around Melissa.

"Who's this?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'm his girlfriend, who are you?"

The blonde girl studied her as if considering a fight. Melissa knew that this was not the time nor the place to fight so she decided to take the passive-aggressive approach.

"My name's Tracey. I'm his future girlfriend," the blonde replied.

Melissa could feel the red-hot protective rage coursing through her but kept calm as she slightly texted behind her back.

"Tracey, don't you know what the legal drinking age is?" Dick asked in order to spite the girl.

"Twelve,"

"Try twenty-one," Melissa retorted as security hauled Tracey away.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Dick whispered.

"Lead the way"

One phone call to Alfred later saw Dick and Melissa make their getaway.

"Never guilt me into going again," Melissa scolded.

"They aren't all bad,"

"But you knew that one would be,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Good,"

When they returned to Wayne Manor, Melissa swapped her archer costume for leggings and an over-sized shirt. Sitting down at her work table she eyed her copy of the case. She felt they were missing something. Tentatively, she opened the file folder and scrutinized her notes. Nothing. She slammed the file shut and pushed it away. It was as she was stomping to her bed that an idea struck her. Maybe she was looking in the wrong place. Maybe she should read through Mystery Inc's case files.

Even though it was late, Melissa quickly texted Velma who agreed to email her some of their latest cases before asking how the charity event had gone.

 _Boring. I turned away for two minutes to help Tim and when I turned back some bimbo had cornered my boyfriend._

 **Yikes.**

 _No kidding._

Melissa plugged her phone in and grabbed her sketchbook before hopping into bed. Thumbing through her sketchbook she came across her costume designs. She stared at them, reflecting on the past several months. Being a hero wasn't easy. It required great commitment but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Melissa loved being a hero.

…...

* * *

 **BEEP.**

 **BEEP.**

 **BEEP.**

SMACK.

Melissa groggily smacked the snooze button on the torture device known as an alarm clock before she sat up with a yawn. Sunlight filtered through the windows beckoning her outside. Although she longed to spend her day at the beach near Mount Justice she knew she couldn't. There was still a mystery to solve after all.

And solve it she would.

After she dressed for the day, Melissa made her way downstairs. Upon entering the dining room she was ambushed by her perpetually excited pets who calmed down once she had given them each a pat on the head and a gentle command to lie down. Sliding into her seat between the two boys she yawned a good morning before devouring the breakfast set before her.

"Did you find anything in those files last night?"

"I think so but I need to speak with the others,"

"Good idea," Dick chuckled to which Melissa stuck her tongue out at him.

After breakfast, the two headed to the watchtower where Mystery Inc was playing cards yet again. Thalia caught them off guard when she dropped the case folder in front of them.

"Let's get to work,"


	17. Chapter 17

"UGH, my head hurts," Thalia snapped slamming her palms on the table, "Let's just blow something up and call it a day!"

"Thalia, do you need to sit in the corner?"

"No, I need to punch something, Bird Boy" Thalia snapped as she pushed the papers away from her.

Nightwing glanced at the clock on the wall. They had been sitting at this table, going over these documents for close to two and a half hours. Thalia was not known for sitting still unless she was drawing so yes, it made sense that she'd much rather blow something up and be done with it. However, Nightwing had a better much more productive idea in mind.

"Thalia, come with me,"

"Am I in trouble?" Thalia asked, finding that her boyfriend was acting like she was a toddler.

"No, I'm taking you to the training simulator so you can release that pent up energy,"

"Okay,"

...

* * *

Thalia was able to think better when she was moving. So, as she dodged the villein's stun rays she tried to process all the information she gathered. Angry crime bosses wanted to hurt her friends for foiling their nasty schemes but who had posted that bounty in the first place?

She had her light bulb moment as she clocked the bad guy in the face with her mallet.

A deep cover mission. She knew just the place to get answers too.

However, it would take time to set up so she had to wait and plan carefully.

As the simulation shut down, she turned to Nightwing with a grin. She breezed through the door to the control room where her boyfriend greeted her with a smile of his own.

"Someone seems to be in a better mood,"

"Much better," Thalia grinned.

"Then you'll be happy to know Superboy and Miss Martian are tracking possible leads,"

"Great, in the meantime, I have an idea,''

"Tell me about it,"

"Well.."

She explained the plan in a voice so quiet that one would have to be right next to them to hear what Thalia had said. As soon as she finished her explanation Nightwing nodded his approval.

…...

* * *

After leaving the watchtower, Thalia felt rather pleased with herself. They'd cut the recent cases from a year to six months and eliminated the ones that didn't fit the MO of the suspected crime lords. On their way back home after changing out of their costumes, they swung through Arkham so Melissa could ay a visit to her sisters. As per usual, Dick waited politely in a corner as not to interfere. He half listened to what was said between the three girls and one of the questions Melissa asked threw him for a loop.

"Do either of you know what happened to my coat?"

Why would she want to know that? In the heat of summer no less!

"The red one?" Harley asked, "The one that goes with the-"

"Yes,"

"It's in my cell. Doctor Leland caught me with it but she let me have it back because of good behavior," Harley explained.

"May I have it? I'll bring it back-"

"No, you don't have to it is yours after all,"

"I'll bring it back, Harl. I promise,"

When they left thirty minutes later, Melissa clung to an old box and wouldn't let Dick see inside of it.

"All you need to know is that it's important and I need to fix it,"

"Okay, okay. Be mysterious then-"

"I'm hiding it from you,"

"I'll just-"

"I wouldn't,"

"Oh come on!"

"Relax, you'll be fine. What do you say to a movie when we get back?"

"My turn to pick. Should we get pizza?"

"I was thinking Chinese,"

"Sounds good,"

So when they got back they set up camp in front of the TV. Melissa set the food out while Dick went to grab his movie of choice only to return with a box of VHS tapes.

"Now, that is an impressive collection," Melissa smirked upon seeing the Disney films stacked inside.

"Well, it's not as big as your collection but you know,"

"Which one are we watching?"

"Take a guess?"

"The Lion King?"

"How did you know?"

"It's got the most beat up case. My guess is this was little Bird Boy's favorite,"

"You'd be right,"

...

* * *

Later,

"You wanna skip this part?"

"N-no I'm fine,"

"You sure,"

"Pass the tissues?"

"Here. Are you sure you don't wanna skip?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Okay then, Bird boy,"

Melissa wiped Dick's tears away with a sympathetic gaze. he could never make it through Mufasa's death without shedding tears and Melissa didn't blame him for it. She paused the movie shortly after Timon and Pumbaa arrived on the screen so that Dick was allowed time to breathe and get himself back together. It was at exactly this moment that Bruce happened to emerge from the Batcave and ask what was wrong.

"Mufasa's death scene made me cry again," Dick admitted once he'd pulled himself together.

"Awe, Dick, it'll be okay. He's not a real horse it's just a cartoon"

At that moment Melissa lost her faith in humanity while Dick stared owl-eyed at Bruce.

"Horse?"

"H-O-R-S-E?"

"In my defense, I've never seen it," Bruce sheepishly replied.

"It's called The _**LION**_ King!" Melissa cried exasperatedly."What rock have you been living under?"

Bruce took that as his cue to leave.

…...

* * *

Several weeks of careful planning later, it was time for Thalia to set her plan in motion. Since it was her idea Nightwing handed her the reins and allowed her to pick the teammates that were to accompany them. In the end, only Superboy and, Danny were going with them. The rest were sent to follow various leads. The group met up at the manor where Thalia made a show of bringing out the mystery box. She lifted the lid slowly just to get on Nightwing's nerves before tossing it to the side.

"A trench coat and a fedora?" Danny asked.

"My trench coat and fedora," Thalia smirked.

"Why is this important?" Superboy wondered.

"You'll see," Thalia said before disappearing into her room in order to change.

She reappeared moments later and chucked some clothes at the trio of confused boys, "Get changed and make sure you look messy!" she ordered.

Several minutes later the four teens were trudging their way through the Gotham slums in the pouring rain. Out of all of them, Thalia was the only one who didn't look messy. In fact, she was clean save for the mud caking her shoes. She led them into a narrow alleyway littered with trash and filled with rats. All the way at the end of this ally was a door with a faded sign on it.

Riley's, restaurant and Bar.

Thalia knocked exactly three times before the door was opened by a hulking security guard who gruffly asked for the password.

"Sorry Big Jim I don't have the password but can you tell me Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego?"

Instantly the sour look on the guard's face brightened.

"Carmen? Look at you all grown up!" the guard pulled her in for a hug, "Riley's gonna be happy to see his songbird. Come in come in!"

Thalia or rather Carmen waved her friends inside the dimly-lit establishment where ruffed up kids and scarred adults sat around tables eating, drinking, making merry. The owner, Riley sat at a table closest to the vacant stage and was very happy to see Carmen.

"Your brother still mixed up in the underworld, Riley?"

"Awe, Carmen right to the point as always. Why don't you grab yourself a soda and we'll chat? I'd imagine Little Johnny will be happy to see you,"

Carmen was grabbed from behind by a boy a whole head taller than her who proceeded to spin her around and kiss her.

"Why wouldn't I be happy to see my girlfriend?" the boy asked once Carmen slid out of his grip.

* * *

 **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 FINAL CHAPTER IMPORANT NOTE

Superboy, Danny and, Nightwing all stared owl-eyed at Carmen. Carmen to her credit didn't punch Johnny's lights out the minute he laid hands on her instead she had wormed her way out of his grasp and sat down beside Riley.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came back, Doll," Johnny bragged, "That pretty boy ya been hangin' around was too much of a Stiff wasn't he?"

Carmen rolled her eyes, "I didn't come here to hook up with you, sleez bag. If memory serves I caught you doing shots with Leslie after you two were done shoving your tongues down each other's throats,"

"We were just having fun-"

"Because I refused to sleep with you,"

"Bet you changed your mind,"

"Not a chance," Carmen scoffed, eyeing the stage, "Riley how'd you like your songbird to make a comeback?"

"Go for it,"

"I'll be right back,"

…...

* * *

A few moments later the band struck up and Carmen stepped out on stage wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, her coat and hat hung on the back of a chair next to where Nightwing sat keeping a close eye on Johnny as Carmen began to sing.

 _No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth.  
Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down.  
Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now.  
Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me.  
_  
"Isn't that a-" Danny started.

"Country song," Nightwing finished.

 _Well, you can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up!  
Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go._  
 _Turn On The Radio!_

 _Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed.  
Oh! The DJ's the only way you're ever gonna hear from me.  
If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch._

 _Well, you can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up!  
Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Oh_

 _Turn On The Radio!_

"I didn't know she listened to country," Danny laughed.

"Tell anyone else and she'll break your legs," Nightwing warned.

From the looks of it, Johnny boy wasn't so pleased. In fact, he seemed to be seething. Carmen meanwhile, was right at home on that stage. The entire restaurant was captivated, cheering her on. They cheered even louder as she jumped from the stage to Johnny's table so that she could drive her point home.

 _Turn On The Radio!  
Whoaaoooa!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio  
Oh!Oh!OhOhOh!Oh!Ohh!_

 _Oh! You can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up_

 _Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go.  
When you're feelin' kinda lonely_

 _Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On, Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh!  
Turn On The Radio._

Nightwing smirked as his girlfriend sauntered over to where they were standing.

"Think Johnny got the message?" he asked.

"Yep, but, tell ANYONE I like country and I'll break your legs

"I know,"

"I'm ready to talk if you are, Carmen," Riley called.

"Coming, Riley," Carmen replied, to the boys she said, "Keep an eye out for Johnny and his crew. They're a nasty bunch,"

"Don't worry, we've got your back,"

"Thanks, boys,"

Carmen's discussion with Riley was an important, eye-opening one and she didn't want to be interrupted. Especially by someone like Johnny who she couldn't stand.

"What you got for me, Riley?"

"Well, a short while ago, baby brother came a waltzin in to brag about his latest job for some hotshot crime boss and ya, know I don't want to be mixed up in that stuff anymore but I was curious so I pried. He wouldn't say who it was only that he wasn't Gotham based,"

"Metropolis?"

"I don't think so,"

"Thanks anyway Riley,"

"No, problem,"

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell us why you're dressed up as an international thief?" Nightwing asked as they made their way back to the Manor through the alleyways.

"I sucked at geography heck, I still do so Riley taught me using these Carmen Sandiego Board games he found,"

"A board game based on a wanted criminal?"

"Hey, The Joker has his own action figures,"

"True, so, what did you find out?"

"Well, we can cut out any crime lords that are Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, or Bludhaven based,"

"You do realize that leaves only one right?"

"Blimp"

Before anything else could be said between the group Johnny, now drunk approached. He pushed his way past Nightwing and proceeded to try and kiss Carmen who of course, wasn't having it. She roughly pushed her drunken ex away with a scowl.

"Get lost, Johnny," She ordered.

"Not till I get what I want," he slurred, pinning her against the wall, trying to peel her clothes off. Not a wise move considering what happened next.

Danny, Superboy, and Nightwing yanked him away from the gasping slightly shocked Carmen and proceeded to beat him without end. When they were finally done ole Johnny boy was nothing but a passed out sorry heap in the street.

"You okay, Firecracker?" Nightwing asked his girlfriend.

"No," she responded darkly, memories of abuse rushing to the forefront of her mind.

Nightwing picked her up and, carried her home without another word.

...

* * *

Two days later.

Nightwing and the rest of the team were busy, busy, busy trying to uncover the proof that it was in fact, Blimp who placed the bounty on Mystery Inc. Half the team was trying to hack his computers while the other half were gearing up for a field mission to take Blimp down. Meanwhile, Thalia was still trying to recover from her run-in with Johnny. Nightwing was worried. Thalia hadn't said or eaten much she just stared straight ahead. Not really focusing on what was in front of her. Not listening when you spoke to her. She was just kind of there.

"Firecracker, are you going to join us? Or would you like to stay here and monitor? We gained access to the cameras,"

"I'll stay here," Thalia muttered her voice barely a whisper.

"Okay, why don't you change into something more comfortable then? I brought your favorite jacket,"

"It's summertime,"

"Yeah, but, you said yourself, the base is kinda cold,"

"Yeah,"

"There's a box of Cocoa Pebbles in the kitchen with your name on it,"

"I'm not hungry,"

"You haven't eaten anything today. Go eat, then when you're ready to monitor, okay?"

"Okay,"

...

* * *

Melissa changed from her costume into a black top, faded jeans and her favorite Spider-Gwen themed jacket, zipping it up to keep out the cool air. Following her boyfriend's gentle orders she ate a small bowl of cereal before going to monitor Blimp's hideout. Despite not being the only one on base she was alone in the mission room watching the camera feed on her laptop. All was quiet for now allowing Melissa to be roughly pulled down memory lane regardless if she wanted to go or not.

...

* * *

The door to her room swung open with such force it terrified her. Her father's figure standing in the doorway, belt in hand terrified her even more. She scrambled to get away but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her by her leg pulling her back slamming her into a wall. She closed her eyes.

"Daddy, please-"

"Shut it, Brat!" he yelled as the belt collided with her back, "You, You're so much like your mother. Your lying, good for nothing mother and all her empty promises."

The belt came down again.

"She said we were going to be partners,"

again.

"She said she loved me"

Again.

"She lied and left me with you. You, her lookalike"

"You are the sole reason she was interested in me and I'll punish you for it for as long as I live"

"STOP," the young girl begged.

She didn't understand anything her daddy said. She didn't look like her mommy. Her mommy was right there crying in the doorway yelling for her Daddy to stop but he wouldn't stop. He whipped her back until the skin was bleeding raw. He continued to berate her despite her tearful apologies.

"You talk like her,"

"You walk like her,"

"DADDY, STOP,"

She had no idea how long she laid there. Suffering at the hands of her father. The colors in her vision ran together and blurred before it all went black.

…...

* * *

Melissa shook her head, shuddering at the phantom pain that shot down her back. She was littered with scars. All dancing across her back but now was not the time to dwell on the past. She had to focus. She had to keep watch. For the safety of her teammates. All seemed quiet from her view of Blimp's headquarters. From what she had been told the team was going to enter from the east end of the building so with a few keystrokes she switched views.

Her breath hitched.

There were villains there now.

She checked every other entrance.

They were everywhere.

Scarecrow.

Clayface.

Killer Frost.

Joker.

Toyman.

Mad Hatter.

Livewire.

Not good.

"Nightwing," she hissed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how but it looks like Blimp's hosting a who's who of bad guys. There guarding every door,"

"Who do you see,"

She gave him the list as she continued searching for any possible entrance, "Cheetah, Grundy..."

"Get the rest of the team here,"

"Me included?"

"No, sorry, sweetie. We need someone to keep watch on the cameras,"

"Will do,"

She watched breathlessly as the team launched into a focused attack on the villains from all sides. Even though the odds weren't really in their favor the villains went down one after the other. Grundy was spun around by Kid Flash until he passed out. Clayface was shocked senseless by Static. Artemis launched water filled arrows at Livewire taking her out. Toy man was taken from behind by Danny. The Mad Hatter suffered the brunt of Nails' claws pinning him to the wall long enough for Nightwing to kick his front teeth out and send him to sleep.

One after the other they fell.

Until only the joker remained.

He was the only thing standing between them and Blimp.

Melissa found herself biting her fingernails in suspense as she watched from the cameras.

The Joker smiled before he gassed the entire team. Knocking them all out cold.

That did not just happen.

Melissa wasn't going to sit there and let it happen.

She suited up and left the base heading straight for Blimp.

And the Joker.

It was time for a rematch and this time she'd do it right.

…...

* * *

Thalia crept into the eerily dark building, carefully stepping over the fallen villains. The ones her teammates took out so effortlessly. So, how on earth had the Joker taken them all out at once? The thought befuddled her. No matter. She was going to take him out. When she was done he'd need a dentist, a doctor and a surgeon. She wouldn't kill him. She wouldn't try to this time around but she'd hurt him. Really, really bad. She found him where she expected to, still laughing at how easy it was to take out her teammates.

"Bet I can wipe that smile off your face," Thalia announced as she stepped out of the shadows.

"You again? Come to kill me or are you a chicken HA HA"

"I'm not a killer," Thalia replied eerily calm, "I'm a hero,"

She swung her fist catching the laughing clown off guard as he was knocked back a few feet.

"You seem to forget who I am, Kid. I'm the king of comedy, the greatest trickster to grace Gotham-"

"The Riddler?" Thalia interrupted with a smirk as she vaulted away from Joker.

"I'm feared by everyone-"

"Scarecrow then?" Thalia interrupted again, swinging her mallet and tripping the Joker.

The Joker growled but he gave up on delivering his speech in favor of trying to take Thalia down, laughing all the while.

Once Thalia got a few good hits in she switched to her Ivy inspired weapons but this time the Joker was prepared..somewhat. He tripped her as she prepared to launch a smoke bomb setting it off in her face and momentarily blinding her. She coughed, fighting her way through the smoke right before Joker jumped her. Slamming her to the floor. She tried to roll away from him but he had her pinned down. As the smoke cleared Thalia saw the knife he held inches from her face.

"Let's see how your friends like you with a new smile,"

 _Think, think fast._

Acting on impulse more than anything else she kicked him in the groin his sharp gasp of pain music to her ears as he fell to her side.

"Now," she smirked, lifting him up by his collar as she stood, "Where was I?"

Thalia slammed him into the wall, clocking him in the face with her mallet before painfully twisting his arms behind his back and tying them in place with the razor-sharp vines.

The team started to wake as she was dusting her hands off.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" Nightwing groaned.

"Saving you. Now, who wants to call Arkham?" she replied, smiling as she helped Nightwing to his feet.

"Later, we've got to get Blimp first,"

…...

* * *

Thalia and Nightwing burst into the office wh Blimp was in only to find a gun staring them down. A gun which was soon pressed against Thalia's forehead.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. You're all going to turn around and walk away or little Miss Flower child gets it.

 _Don't shake. Don't cry. Don't shake don't cry._

… _..._

* * *

" _you know what I could do with this gun, Carly?"_

" _What daddy?"_

" _Kill you," John replied pressing the gun against her forehead._

… _..._

* * *

A Batarang knocked the gun from Blimp's hand as a pair of metallic claws tore into his arm.

"Not cool," Nails growled firing another pair of claws at Blimp when he tried to go for the gun.

With shaking hands, Thalia somehow managed to throw sleeping powder into his face. Once he was out cold she collapsed, crying into Nightwing's arms

"It's over now, I promise,"

"H-he used to-"

"Shh,"

"H-he said he would-"

"Breathe, Thalia,"

"We should get her back to base," Nails said quietly upon noticing the gash in Thalia's shoulder.

…...

* * *

A few weeks later.

"Like, it feels so good to be home!" Shaggy cried as he and the others entered their now safe headquarters.

"It's good to have you home," Sugie agreed.

A party had been planned, the whole team had been invited to celebrate with the gang and their families. The summer sun shining down on them they let loose. Singing, dancing, swimming in the pool. And for the first time in a long, long time Melissa felt at ease.

"So, you like being a hero, Firecracker?" Dick asked as he joined her beside the pool.

"It's tough work but I love it," Melissa replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that,"

"Hey, Lovebirds, the food's ready!" Ali called suddenly before they could kiss.

"We're coming!" the two laughed in response.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, not very far away in the shadows.

"Velcome home, wunderkinda", he growled, watching as his young enemies reunited with their families. "I underestimated you and your colorfully clad friends. A mistake I VON'T make again!"

"Well, that's good to know", a familiar, gravelly voice said behind him, making the genius parrot squawk and turn in surprise.

"Who is there?!", he demanded. "Show yourself! Schnell! I varn you, I am NOT a bird to be trifled vith!"

From the shadows steps Clarion the Witchboy, Ra's al Ghul, and...

"Yes, I know that-and YOU-very well", the large, gravelly voiced man replied. "It's been decades, Professor. I am surprised and delighted that you are still alive."

"V-V-Vandal Savage?!", Pericles breathed in wide-eyed shock...and a touch of fear.

"Calm yourself, my old friend", Savage smirked. "I'm not here to kill you for your long-ago betrayal."

"Zhen vhy are you here?", the parrot asked.

"For a 'genius' he's a little slow on the uptake", Clarion giggled, earning a glare from Professor Pericles.

"Simple, our fine feathered friend", Ra's said smoothly. "We are here to offer you a seat at the table."

…...

* * *

 **IT'S DONE! IT'S FINISHED! I NEARLY GAVE UP ON IT BUT HERE WE ARE. YAY!**

 **Will this get a sequel you ask me. Yes. But not for a while.**

 **AND ONLY A SEQUEL.**

 **Why?**

 **Pulls out the list.**

 **The next-gen series.**

 **Melissa's main timeline.**

 **Carter's timeline**

 **Shaggy's exes series.**

 **Curious Case Timeline (which after the third story is ending)**

 **Molly/Danny stories.**

 **There are folders full of notes for series' I have yet to write OR am developing like:**

 **The Scooby's Adventure reboot.**

 **A thirteen ghosts style series with Carter.**

 **Need I go on?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
